kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Junkie Business
Junkie Business is the thirty-second episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on April 26, 1998. The episode was written by Jim Dauterive, and directed by Cyndi Tang-Loveland. Synopsis Buck Strickland chooses Hank as Employee of the Month. A proud Hank accepts the certificate, and shortly thereafter, Strickland asks him to hire a new Accessories Associate. Hank immediately sets about creating a questionnaire in the hopes of screening out undesirable applicants. After interviewing several hopefuls including Dale Gribble, Hank meets with Maria Montalvo, a woman with both the best credentials and an impressive knowledge of all things propane. But when Maria admits she is unfamiliar with Troy Aikman, Hank has second thoughts about hiring her. Hank tells Peggy about Maria, describing her as handsome and well-qualified. But he assures his wife that he will not hire Maria, as he is unsure what constitutes inappropriate physical contact with a female employee. Peggy, who believes Maria should be hired, shows Hank how to give a coworker an appropriate hug. But Hank refuses and later hires a seemingly presentable young man named Leon Petard based on his familiarity with the Dallas Cowboys and his apparent love for all things propane. When Peggy learns that Hank passed over Maria in favor of Leon, she immediately concludes that her husband was attracted to her. The next day, Hank grows concerned when Leon shows up for work several hours late. As time passes, Hank notices Leon acting in an agitated fashion and becoming sick to his stomach. He asks Bobby to help him out at work and cover for Leon. But after spending the day with the new employee, Bobby tells his parents that Leon is a drug addict. Hank concurs with his son's assessment. A short time later, Mr. Strickland notices Leon leaning against a wall, drooling. A shocked Hank promises his boss the situation will change. He makes good on his promise by informing Leon that Strickland Propane does not tolerate drug addicts. Hank fires Leon and hands him a business card containing the address of a rehab center. The next morning, Leon returns, accompanied by Anthony Page, a rehab group leader. Page informs Hank that firing Leon for drug addiction is illegal, as his condition is considered a disability under the Americans With Disabilities Act which he must follow since Strickland Propane has fifteen employees. Realizing he has little choice, Hank rehires Leon. Soon after, Page begins making more demands. That night, Peggy reads aloud the Americans With Disabilities Act literature, which states that any company with fifteen or more employees must accommodate their disabled workers. The following day, the other Strickland workers claim that they, too, are disabled, and deserve special privileges. When Peggy shows up at the front office, she is horrified by what she sees. She tells her husband that "anybody's disabled if you think hard enough." Peggy's words prove an inspiration to Hank. Later, when Leon begins referring to himself as "Hank Hill," Hank uses it as a reason to quit. With Hank gone, Strickland is reduced to fourteen employees, skirting the Disabilities Act by one. Strickland promptly fires Leon. Later, Strickland rehires Hank and places him on a "six month probation period". Strickland then introduces Hank to the company's new Accessories Associate, Maria Montalvo. Maria hugs Hank & grabs his butt. Then Joe Jack says Peggy's in the parking lot & she looks disgruntled. Horror music plays as Hank screams. During the credits, Hank is making cups for drug testing the remaining employees when Melinda asks him about it, at which point he awkwardly disposes of all the cups. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Buck Strickland *Maria Montalvo *Leon Petard *Anthony Page *Jason Adderly *Joe Jack *Debbie Grund Stinger Quote * "Oh no!" - Leon Trivia * We learn in this episode that actor Eduardo Filipe who plays Monsignor Martinez has his own clothing line. * When Anthony Page says "Thank you for the latte, Leon" this is a comical reference to Anthony's identical statement in the Pilot episode in which he says "Thank you for the Latte, Kenneth" to his fellow employee at Arlen County Child Protective Services. * When Hank is labeling cups on the post-credit scene, one of the cups is clearly labeled “Bobby.” It is possible another employee is named Bobby, however it is more likely that Bobby Hill was going to be required to take a urine sample. * Were it not for Hank and Buck's quick thinking to get Leon fired, the Arlen branch of Strickland Propane would have eventually gone out of business. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes starring Hank